


Baby It's Cold Outside

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: A holiday charity event that involves Star City’s top couple performing skits has the newly married Queens performing Baby It’s Cold Outside.





	

Laurel spun the wedding ring on her finger as she watched her in-laws playing out a cute little Christmas skit for the audience. Instead of an audience of Star City’s finest they were the performers for the general population of the city. It meant that tickets sold out early every year and while she had been on this stage before, since she had started dating Ollie. It was the first time the attention would be on her. At least, since this years benefit was supporting the police department her father was also having to make an appearance. And seeing as how the police department was the closing act a lot more attention was on him than her.

Oliver’s hands covered her own and he leaned down to kiss his new wife. “We’re going to do great. You have the voice of an angel.” She wanted to cuddle up next to him but that would risk ruining their outfits and there wasn’t time to fix everything. At least they looked good. Him in a tux, that had taken both her and Moira to talk him into, and her in a red dress that was both sexy and classy. And they had practiced so much that she was sure she was singing the words in her sleep. 

Oliver placed his hands on her waist and kissed the top of her head as he turned them to watch his family. Laurel could feel Oliver’s chuckle down her spine as he watched his family. They had just completely let loose and figured if they were going to embarrass themselves they might as well have fun, doing a rendition of ‘I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause.’ At least they had the audience laughing with them. If the audience was laughing when they were on it was certainly not with them. Though a few chuckles might be appropriate.

“I’ve haven’t sung on a stage since high school. Not where I wasn’t heavily under the influence.” There had been a karaoke bars in college but she couldn’t remember being sober. She barely remembered the songs themselves. Oliver let go of her as the skit ended and they both clapped as the Queen family made their way toward them. A few hugs and kisses were shared as they set up for Ollie and her. “You did wonderful.”

Moira gave her another hug and Robert squeezed her shoulder. “You’re going to do wonderfully out there. I’ve got to see a little bit of your rehearsal and the both of you are wonderful.” Moira leaned over and gave Oliver a kiss on the cheek. “Now go out there and break a leg.”

The two of them made there way to the stage laying down on the chaise as they would if they were at home. When the lights went up and the music started Laurel snuck in a kiss before either of them were meant to start singing.

The two started their act and it was like the whole audience melted away. She forgot how much she adored being on stage and Ollie had always been a bit of a showoff. 

I really can't stay (but baby, it's cold outside)  
I've got to go away (but baby, it's cold outside)This evening has been (been hoping that you'd drop in)  
So very nice (I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)My mother will start to worry (beautiful what's your hurry?)  
My father will be pacing the floor (listen to the fireplace roar) 

There was a brief chuckle from the audience as they realized the couple had switched roles. A couple more as they teased each other in the song. The two snuck kisses when appropriate and before either of them knew it the crowd was clapping and the music had stopped. The two took a bow and kissed to cheers from the crowd. Star City had a new golden couple.

“You two were wonderful.”

“You did beautifully out there baby. Now let’s hope your old man can do the same.”

“I think we may have some new celebrities in the family.”

“I’m so proud of you sweetheart.”

There were plenty of more congratulations and both were beaming as they stood back to watch the rest of the performances.


End file.
